The present invention relates to an amusement apparatus of the crane or claw game type in which a player manipulates a mechanical claw or crane like apparatus in attempting to retrieve prizes on a floor beneath the claw.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 791,687, entitled "Amusement Device", which was filed on Oct. 28th, 1985, an amusement device of this type is described in which a claw is transported in a horizontal plane over a prize floor by means of X and Y direction transport mechanisms. A vertical transport mechanism controls lowering of the claw or pick up device to the prize floor. This device can only be operated by one player at a time.